Golden Days
by beautifuldisaster993
Summary: Natalie is Nate's twin, living in Upper East Side, NYC. It's the start of her Junior year, and with the return of Serena, how will that affect her and Blair, and why is Chuck suddenly showing such an interest in her? When will Gossip Girl ever decide to find new people to focus on? NatexBlairxChuckxOC OCxOC DanxSerena
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Gossip Girl fanfiction, and I'm kind of nervous to start this haha. I have different fanfics for anime's but nothing based off any books or TV series'. I'm super excited for this and don't really have any idea where this is actually going to go, so we'll see! I've always wanted to imagine what it would be like to live in the world of Gossip Girl, where everything is literally at the tip of your fingers. I got an idea from another Gossip Girl fanfic which is kind of what I used to do for my older stories, but I'm going to be putting pictures of Natalie's outfit and who I picture representing her. If you don't know who Ashley Benson is, go look her up. But that's who I imagine portraying her! Enjoy guys!**

 **For her outfits, and pictures of her look up Natalie Archibald on pinterest, natarchibald93.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys go on this adventure with me, and enjoy it!**

 **I definitely don't own Gossip Girl.**

 **Chapter One**

* * *

It was almost the start of Junior year, which meant soon we graduated and became adults. _Adults!_ I wasn't sure that any of my friends were actually ready to attain the title of "adult." Everyone I'd known since day one had lived off of mommy and daddy's money, although truthfully, I did too. My future was already decided for myself, and my brother. As was everyone else's around me. We were just pawns of our parents to carry on the legacies that they had created. My father, The Captain as he had self-proclaimed, was readily breeding my twin and myself to be lawyers that went to Dartmouth. How annoying.

"Natalie! Pay attention!" A snappy voice broke me out of my trance, and I blinked looking at the source of the noise. One of my best friends, Blair Waldorf, and future sister-in-law. Her and my brother Nate had practically been together since kindergarten. It truly was sickening.

"Sorry Blair. I was just dreading school tomorrow." I stood up and walked over to her, staring at her through the mirror. "What's up?" Blair played with her hair, and her doey brown eyes looked to me.

"Do you think I should wear my hair down tonight, or up? I want tonight to be the night with Nate." I made a gagging noise and Blair rolled her eyes looking back to her reflection. I helped her pull her hair up, and grimaced.

"Maybe down, but with your bangs back? It seems like something he'd like? I don't know. You know I don't think about these things." I plopped back down on the bed and sighed, grabbing my phone.

'Are you ever getting here? B is driving me crazy trying to figure out what to impress you with.' I texted Nate and sighed. I knew he was busy probably running around Central Park with Dad. I had opted out of going on the run with them.

'What're you up to hot stuff? Looking to smoke?' I rolled my eyes at the text from Chuck. Yes, _THE_ Chuck Bass. But I wasn't stupid enough to open my doors to him, or my privates. Chuck and Nate have been friends since I can remember, and subsequently being Nate's twin drags me into the friendships he chooses. Chuck is a complete sleazeball, which was too bad. Especially for me, since Nate and Blair were paired off, so were Chuck and I. But if my parents thought I was going to let myself be tied to _that_ for the rest of my life, they're completely looney.

'Too bad, stuck with B picking out outfits for tonight. Maybe next time.' I replied to Chuck. Now that I thought about it, I actually needed to head home to get ready.

"Hey B, I'm gonna go home and change. I forgot to bring my outfit with me." I stood up, grabbing my mini Louis Vuitton, slinging it over my shoulder.

"You can just wear one of my dresses." She turned to look at me, raising her eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me? We spent three hours last night at Saks trying to find the perfect outfit. I'm going home, see you in a few hours." I hurried out before she could stop me, and sighed. I knew she wanted me to stay because Serena wasn't here. I felt bad, but what could one do? I desperately needed to keep my sanity.

Braving the autumn wind, I pulled my faux-leather jacket closer to me.

"Are you sure you don't want to jump in and smoke? You look like you could use a hit or two." A long black limo was driving slowly beside me, and I saw a deep brunette, and nicely groomed head poke out of it. I glared in the direction of Chuck and turned my head back to the sidewalk.

"I'll pass, Bass. I have stuff to do."

"I didn't realize I was on your to-do list today." He smirked and I huffed. "Your long legs are just asking for me to run my hands up them." My jaw dropped and I looked over to him.

"You're sickening, you know that? My parents may think that we are perfect for each other but I don't." I kept walking.

"Why so tense, princess? Blair's party tonight have you stressed?"

"I just...have a bad feeling about tonight. I can't put my finger on it. Plus school starts tomorrow so I'll be stuck there with you... on the same property."

"More reason to come join me in here for a joint. I'll give you a ride home." I stopped in my tracks and turned to look at the stuck up, pompous asshole.

"Fine, but only if you take me home. And no dirty jokes." I opened the door and slid into Chuck's limo. I shivered from the cold leather and grabbed the lit joint from Chuck, rolling up the window, taking a long drag. I closed my eyes, relaxing and breathed out slowly. "Sadly, I needed this."

"I haven't seen you this stressed out in a while. What's going on?" To think that I was actually having a conversation with Chuck was surprising to me, I saw him take a drag of the joint and hand it back to me. I took another long drag, thinking.

"I'm just not ready for tomorrow. One step closer to graduation, which I'm already dreading. Who knows if I'm actually going to get into Dartmouth like the Captain and my mother want? I don't know if I could bear letting them down. I mean, I know you and I are never going to happen and they've been pushing that on us for how long?"

"Anything is possible." Chuck smirked, and I rolled my eyes.

"Sure." I looked out the window and sighed in relief. "Oh look, it's my stop. Thanks for the ride Chuck, really. Will you be at the party tonight?"

"Drunk, incoherent girls? You know I'll be there."

"You're a pig." I groaned, climbing out of the car. Making sure I had my purse, I unlocked the door into the Archibald townhome. It seemed empty, as usual. Mother was probably out with her girls at some planning event, who knew where my dad was.

"Hello?" I called out, hopefully. I looked up, hearing footsteps coming down the stairway and saw my brother coming down the stairway. "Thanks for answering my text, you dick."

"Sorry, I was napping. I just woke up." His hair truly was disheveled, and I walked up the stairs next to him.

"Ready for Blair's party tonight? You're the reason I'm being dragged to it." I pushed past him to my room, and felt his presence following me.

"Oh you know you love these things. Don't kid yourself. To show your social elitism, I know it's something you relish in."

"Yes but why can't we still be on the beach in the Hamptons, that was so relaxing." I sighed and sat on a round cushiony chair in the middle of my room. "Go get ready for Blair's I'm sure she's going to want us to be early. I had to fight to leave at all." I rolled my eyes, and pulled out my guitar as Nate nodded and left the room. I let myself strum the instrument, staring off into space humming with it. Admittedly, I didn't want to be a lawyer at all. I didn't even want to go to Dartmouth. If anything, I was more vibing NYU, but truthfully I wanted to head off to California.

There was too much drama here, too many sick memories I definitely didn't want to think of, let alone remember. Starting over all the way across the country where Gossip Girl couldn't reach her claws into me sounded amazing. Speak of the devil... I felt my Gossip Girl chime go off on my iPhone and of course, couldn't resist seeing what she had to say now...

'Just as school season is rolling around, it seems our Archibald princess is growing closer and closer to our devious and favored Bass. N, are you finally giving into your parents wishes? It would seem like it's time for you to finally sleep with _every_ guy possible around you. You sick and twisted little princess. XOXO' Followed by a picture of Chuck grinning at me through his tinted window and me walking to get into his car. Oh how I just love society.

I sighed, setting down my guitar and walked over to my mirror. My crystal blue eyes stared back at me, empty. I wasn't really wearing any make-up aside from some mascara. I turned my face and examined myself in the mirror. Crystal blue eyes, sculpted cheeks, dirty blonde hair that went past my shoulders, naturally tanned skin. Sure, I had good genes, but what else really made me stand out, I guess aside from the fact that I could play an instrument and had passively good grades? Other than that, I was just your average Upper East Side girl. I reached into my vanity and started doing my makeup. It was turning into fall, so maroon lips were definitely going to be my friend. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun, but had to hand it to myself, I looked damn good. I did a sharp cat-eye for my eyeliner and a smoldering black smokey eye, adding in blush and contour.

I went to my closet, and sighed, sliding my hand across the wardrobe. My phone went off in the corner, and I turned to it, of course it had to be from Chuck.

'Ready, N? T-minus two hours.' The message read and I bit my lip turning back to the wardrobe. I chose a see-through halter top with black pattern that would cover my breasts, that also went down my sides and stomach and tight black high-waisted jeans with black booties. I looked at myself in the mirror and smiled, perfect. I heard knocking on my door, and went over to answer it.

"You ready, Natalie?" Nate asked. He was dressed in a cute little Armani suit with a royal blue tie. I tilted my head, looking at him.

"Did Blair ask you to wear that?" I chuckled, and he rolled his eyes, nodding.

"Oh how I miss the days where you were your own man. Let's get going." I smiled and grabbed my black Gucci clutch off my bed and headed out the door with my brother, getting in our town car.

"You ready for tonight?" He asked me, mumbling, fidgeting with his suit.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Truthfully, as much as I was brought up with all of these people... trying to spend all night impressing them was the last thing I wanted to do. Knowing that ninety percent of them were fake backstabbers... well I'm sure you can imagine how awkward it is trying to get through small talk with them.

About ten minutes later we arrived at Blair's, and climbed out of our town car. We were greeted by the doorman and sauntered into her building, making the long elevator ride up to Blair's penthouse. Eleanor greeted us at the door as the party was already filled with people, including mine and Nate's parents.

"It's about time you arrived. Nate, we've been talking to Eleanor about our plans for the year." Our mother, Anne pulled Nate over towards Eleanor and I smiled sweetly to him as he was pulled away.

"Have fun Nate." I laughed and hurried away before they pulled me into their black hole.

"Oh, Natalie there you are!" I heard Blair's shrill voice, as I stopped in my tracks.

"Oh hello Blair. I was just looking for you." I'm not the world's greatest liar, but as I turned to look at one of my oldest friends, she had a very...nice looking guy standing next to her.

"I wanted to introduce you to a new guy, who's going to be going to St. Jude's. This is Noah." Her eyes were shining, and I knew what she was insinuating. Kati and Is were surrounding Blair, their eyes feeding into this new guy as well. He was tanned skin, Asian, and damned beautiful if I had any say. He was pretty tall, and definitely looked built. Just as I was about to stick my hand out to introduce myself, my phone, as well as everyone else's in the room went off. Gossip Girl, and what I read genuinely surprised me.

"Hey Upper East Siders, Gossip Girl here. I have the biggest news _ever._ One of my many sources, Melly91 sends us this. Spotted at Grand Central, bags in hand, Serena Van Der Woodsen. Was it only a year ago that our it girl mysteriously disappeared for "boarding school" and just as suddenly she back? Don't believe me? See for yourself. Luckily for us, Melly91 sends us proof. Thanks for the photo Mel."

"Oh... my..."

"Well... this is going to be an interesting year." I heard Chuck say from behind me. I lifted my eyes to look up to the new guy, Noah, and couldn't help but smile.

"You've got that right."

* * *

 **My chapters aren't normally this short, but I just wanted to give this story idea a go. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter, and hopefully there will be many more for us ahead!**

 **Don't forget to review to let me know how I'm doing, and to follow this story so you can know when I update!  
**

 **XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanna thank those that followed, reviewed, and favorited my story! It really truly gives me drive to update because I know people are enjoying my story! If you guys ever have any questions about the story or characters, don't be afraid to ask. And I'm always taking suggestions as well! Now here's chapter two!**

 **I definitely don't own Gossip Girl**

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

"So tell me about yourself. Going to St. Jude's, you must come from a prestigious family." I half rolled my eyes. I knew what the guys were like where I came from. Just imagine Chuck, all rolled up into a ball and spread around the country in little pieces of stuck up asshole. I didn't have _many_ expectations from this new guy, but he would definitely serve as a nice distraction from the Bass that I was burdened with. I stirred my drink with the little black straw inside my cocktail that sat on the table next to me.

"Well...I suppose you could say that. My mom's a fashion designer and my father is a dermatologist. My mom finally got a chance to work with a big designer, so we relocated out here from California."

"Well fancy shmancy." I smiled, and Noah gleamed. I looked over and saw Chuck glaring at me and Noah so I raised my eyebrows and scooted closer to him.

"I hear you're an Archibald and a van der Bilt. Must be exciting."

"I wouldn't call it that," I laughed nervously. "although, living here in New York does have its perks." Suddenly Noah stood up, and I looked up at him questioningly.

"I have to go, my parents beckon me." He rolled his eyes, and I sighed.

"Would it be okay if I got your number?" I smiled cunningly and he returned the grin.

"Anything for a beautiful lady like yourself, see you at school." We exchanged numbers and he flashed a stunning grin as I watched him saunter off with his parents who exited the residence. I leaned back in the chair and stirred my drink some more, sighing.

"Well, it's about time he left." Chuck plopped down next to me and my eyebrows raised.

"What are you doing, Bass?" I asked him, taking a big swig of my Manhattan. Chuck grinned, and I knew what that look meant, so I gagged. "Why are you always like this? Doesn't hitting on your best friends' twin sister scare you? You know Nate would kill you."

"I like a challenge." He shrugged. "Plus your parents _want_ us together."

"Yeah, but as long as I have any say in it, don't count on it happening." I smiled, standing. I gasped as a tall girl with long blonde hair pushed past me, and my jaw dropped as my eyes followed her. _Uh oh..._ Where was Blair? I hadn't seen her and Nate in a while.

"Serena?" I choked out and she stopped in her tracks and turned to look at me. Yep, it was definitely her. "I...I didn't think you'd show your face yet." She was wearing a white t-shirt with thin blue stripes, a brown jean jacket over that, a brown scarf around her neck and some jeans. Definitely not the ensemble I had expected.

"Oh Natalie!" She smiled awkwardly and I hurried over to her, giving her a shocked hug. "You look amazing! I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too, but... do you really think it's a good idea to be here right now?" I frowned. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lily making her way over to us.

"Oh it's so good to see you! Serena, darling." The two hugged and Serena smiled briefly at me, pulling her mom away.

"So where is he mom?" Lily opened her mouth slightly. "What? They haven't let him out yet?" Lily looked around to make sure no one was listening.

"Serena, let's talk about this later... please. I thought you might want to see some of your friends." Serena laughed mildly and looked to her left and locked eyes with someone, I followed her gaze, seeing my brother straightening his tie. His face gleamed as he saw her and started to walk over. What was up with that? As he got closer, Blair popped out from a door in front of him, raising her eyebrow at her old friend. Our... old friend. She honestly looked astonished. I saw the novelty fake Blair smile come out as they hugged.

"Serena! It's so good to see you! You're just in time, we're about to have dinner." Eleanor smiled, walking up behind Blair, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll have the help set up a place next to Blair and Natalie for you." The older woman smiled, but Serena took a step back.

"Actually, I'm not feeling very well." Both Blair and Nate's faces dropped. "I have to go, but I just wanted to drop by and say hi."

"Already, this is getting exciting." Chuck smiled as Kati and Is sat beside, and draped themselves over him. I felt myself gag. "It was getting so boring around here."

"I'll see you tomorrow at school." Serena smiled and started walking to the door. No! I needed answers. I set my drink down, grabbed my clutch and chased the blonde beauty out the door.

"Serena, wait!" She started to get into the towncar that was waiting for her, and I shivered in the cold air.

"Natalie, I really can't stay for dinner." Serena sighed, looking down.

"I just... wanted to catch up. Maybe I can go with you?"

"Nat, I don't know..."

"Please, S..? We've never hidden anything from each other before and you're acting really sketch." Serena looked around and sighed, nodding. "But you're really dressed up for where we're going."

"I guess we've switched roles then." I smiled, climbing in after her. After the driver closed the door, I looked over to see Chuck staring after me. Why was he suddenly acting so interested in me?

* * *

About ten minutes later, we arrived at somewhere I hadn't expected. The... Ostroff Center? I looked at Serena confused, and she opened the car door, a determined look on her face. It was pretty late outside, was she checking herself in? The Serena I knew always went out to party and was nine times out of ten, wasted. But it wasn't in her usual behavior to check herself in anywhere like... this.

"Serena, what are we doing here? Are you okay?" She stayed silent as we walked down the hall, and she talked quietly to the nurse at the front of the center. The woman nodded, smiling at both of us and led us to a room. What we saw when we entered the room, I hadn't expected at all... Eric. Eric was Serena's little brother, quiet and polite. But what was he doing in a place like this?

"Eric?" I asked quietly and Serena sat down in the chair across from his bed, looking at him sadly.

A lot of people don't know this about Serena, a lot of people think she's conceited and vain, but she actually cares deeply about those around her. Friends and family, mainly. But I've also known her to go out of her way for people on occasion, mainly when she wasn't wasted.

"He took some medicine not too long ago to help him sleep. But I know he'll be excited to see you, Ms. Van der Woodsen. He talks about you all the time." Serena smiled at the woman, who closed the door.

"So what's he doing here? Or is that on a need to know basis?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"He...he tried to kill himself. He couldn't stand to be alone.. I'm the worst big sister ever." I gasped, looking at Eric.. I never expected that. He looked so peaceful sleeping there, and he was definitely too special to lose.

"Oh Serena... I'd see him around and tried to talk to him but I had no idea..."

"How could you? My own mother didn't know until she found him slitting his wrists in..." I saw tears starting to fall from her eyes and grabbed her in a tight hug. So she came back for Eric.. I looked back over at the sleeping boy and sighed. This was a lot more complicated than I had imagined. We pulled back from the hug, and I patted her hand which rested on her thigh.

"Serena, it's not your fault. It's no one's fault. I mean, honestly you seem better than you were when you left. So... I think you needed this. It wasn't selfish of you.. even though there _were_ some things you could have done differently. But that's all in the past now. And Eric is still here, so there's no lost time you can't make up for." She nodded, wiping a tear from her eye.

"So what have you been up to?" She sniffled, and I rolled my eyes sighing.

"Honestly, nothing worth mentioning."

* * *

Eventually Serena fell asleep and so I decided it was best for me to leave. I quietly closed the door behind me and headed out. As I stepped outside, I was violently reminded that I left my jacket at Blair's as the air was ice cold. Goosebumps flew over my skin, and I shivered. Ice cold in September? Come _on_ New York.

My house was probably fifteen minutes walking distance from here, and I was in heels. I pulled out my phone, and of course...it was dead. Great. So much to my dismay I started doin' it the old fashioned way and started walking to my house. Suddenly, also much to my dismay a black limo pulled up next to me.

"What on Earth are you doing out here without a coat?" That deep silky voice that haunted my dreams rang into my ears, and I turned to look at him. Chuck was smiling smugly at me, I kept walking as he talked and the limo followed.

"Stalking me again, are we?"

"Oh, don't give yourself so much credit my dear. I was just dropping of Kati after a night of...fun." He smirked. "Would you like to hop in? I could always go for a round two."

"You're disgusting." I turned and started walking again. Although the warmth coming from Chuck's car was intoxicating to me at the moment.

"Alright fine, if you want to freeze to death, don't come crying to me." He started to roll up his window, and I winced.

"Fine, you can give me a ride home." I stopped and tried to open the door, but he pressed the lock button.

"The price is a kiss." He said seriously, and I looked into his chocolate eyes.

"You think I want to kiss you after you were just with another girl? Nice try."

"Alright fine, see you tomorrow at school." He started to roll up the window and turned away, but I gasped.

"Chuck wait!" He turned to look back at me with his eyebrows raised. "Roll the window down." I leaned into and pursed my lips, as did he. Closing my eyes slowly... I reached for the lock and swiftly opened the door pushing him to the side and climbed in, shivering and rubbing my arms, and I rolled up the window. "Arthur, my house please." The quiet man nodded.

"You don't tell my driver what to do, especially after snubbing me." The car started to move and Chuck lit up a joint, taking a long hit.

"Sorry Bass, but you're going to have to work harder if even want to think about me kissing you and hooking up with every girl in plain sight isn't helping your case in any way."

"Believe me, I think about a lot more than just kissing you." I groaned and grabbed the blunt from his hands and took a hit. I leaned back in my seat and let everything that happened today sink in.

Serena was back, and there was definitely a lot going on in her family. With all the drama between her and Blair she would probably need me around a lot. Blair wasn't exactly the forgiving type. I also had to study for the SAT's which were going to come up in the blink of an eye. Plus there was also that weird tension between Serena and Nate which I needed to get to the bottom of. I sighed, and the car stopped. I felt Chuck grab my hand I looked over at him.

"Natalie..." He grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss and I gasped, mainly to the spark of electricity I felt in my stomach that I hadn't expected. I pushed him back, staring at him with wide eyes and touched my lips. "We're here..." He whispered and I grabbed my clutch and opened the door to the limo and hurried out.

"Thank you for the ride." And slammed the door shut. Almost immediately, Arthur pulled away and I touched my lips. What _was_ that?

I unlocked the door to my house and leaned back against the door, my breath shaky. Everyone was in bed as far as I could tell and I closed my eyes, gulping. If there was electricity... did that mean that me and _Chuck_ had chemistry? Me and _CHUCK BASS?_

Great. That was exactly what I needed. I sighed and walked up the many stairs to the second floor and opened my door, threw my clutch to the side and plopped down on my bed, face first and before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

* * *

 **Hey guys, I'm so sorry about the delay in updating. My husband and I went out of town for the holidays and the day after I came back I had to start school, which I totally wasn't planning on. I'd love it if we could get the story up to ten reviews for the next chapter? That would make my little writer heart so so happy!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and don't worry there will be more of the new guy Noah next chapter! Thanks for reading and please review! :)**


End file.
